Jeanette's Dare
by Somnion
Summary: When Brittany puts her up for a dare, Jeanette heads out into the night for her first kiss. SimonxJeanette, One-shot


Title: Jeanette's Dare

Written by: Somnion

Disclaimer: I do not own Alvin and the Chipmunks. They belong to Bagdasarian Productions

I just love writing about these two, they're my favourite Chipmunks (I still love the others too but these guys are my favourite). I really liked writing this piece and I hope you guys enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it. As always, any reviews or constructive criticism is greatly appreciated.

* * *

It was odd, Simon thought to himself as he looked away from his book and at the old grandfather clock in the living room. The face of the clock showed it was about ten past nine and usually, they wouldn't be receiving any visits at this hour. So it surprised him when suddenly, there was a ring of the doorbell.

"Who could it be at this hour?" he thought to himself as he laid his book down on the living room couch, making his way across the house to answer the door.

Opening the door, he found the last person he'd expect to see, a familiar green-eyed Chipette with a bag slung on her shoulders, who he instantly recognized.

"Hello Jeanette," he greeted as he tried to mask his surprise. "Is there something I can help you with?"

Jeanette seemed to be nervous and Simon could tell from her fidgeting with her hands; random hand gestures like pushing her glasses up and then scratching her temple as she tried to make out a reply.

"S...Sorry I'm here at such a late hour, Simon" she replied. "I...I had an...experiment I was planning to do tonight and I thought that maybe we could do it together. But...but then again, you've probably got something going on, so..."

"Actually, I'd like that. I was just doing some light reading and an experiment does seem quite interesting," he said quickly, Simon never being one to turn down a chance to try his hand at an experiment.

A smile of relief spread across Jeanette's features. Nervousness was still plaguing the brown haired Chipette but Simon didn't notice, the promise of an experiment had in a way, made him oblivious to it, due to his excitement. Simon then invited Jeanette in and immediately suggested that they head down to his basement lab so they could get started.

"Ac...actually, this experiment will be better if we did it in your room," she stammered.

"Why is that, Jeanette?"

"It...it's actually an experiment of aromatherapy," was her nervous reply.

"Oh," Simon exclaimed, "I see. Then I guess the lab wouldn't be the best place for it. Then let's use the room; Theodore is in the kitchen baking and Alvin's with Dave, trying to get him to add a few of his personal lyrics into some songs, so those two won't bother the experiment."

Jeanette smiled and made her way up the stairs, Simon leading the way. They entered the empty room and Jeanette began to unpack the contents of her bag, which was an aromatherapy candle.

"I wanted to see if aromatherapy actually helps calm a person and if it really does contain any relaxing properties," she explained as she placed the candle on the bedside table and lit it.

'Alright, so what's next?" Simon asked.

"We need to close the lights," Jeanette replied quickly, her reply coming so fast that Simon could have sworn it was out of nervousness.

On her instruction, he agreed and made to close the lights. Darkness enveloped the room, the candle giving a dim glow which illuminated the room slightly. He turned around to ask if there was anything else that needed to be done. However, he stopped short when his eyes met those of his Chipette counterpart who was sitting on his bed. Simon now realised why candle-light dinners were so popular; dim lighting forces a person's pupils to dilate, making them larger, in order to take in more light to see, unknowingly making the pupils of the person to assume the look that most people know as 'bedroom eyes'. Never before had Simon seen Jeanette's eyes in such a beautiful way; so endearing were her emerald orbs to him at that moment that he gulped silently as he tried to maintain his composure.

"Is...is that all?" he asked, trying hard to sound as though he was unaffected by the darkness and the very intimate atmosphere.

"Now," continued Jeanette, placing her hand on her mouth as she softly bit on her knuckle, a gesture induced by her nervousness, "we...we have to hold hands."

"We have to hold hands?!" Simon questioned in reply, his shock and nervousness present in his tone of voice.

"It's to set the mood, so the experiment goes right," Jeanette reasoned quickly.

Not wishing to offend his friend, Simon agreed but doubt played on his mind as he sat next to Jeanette on his bed. Slowly, he put out his hands and waited for Jeanette to respond, who in turn, put her hands into his. They were cold as ice, she was scared and Simon could tell that there were slight tremors of anxiety on her fingers. However, he had never imagined that Jeanette's hands would be so soft, he felt as though her skin was as smooth as silk. He began to wonder if this aromatherapy was really going to help him calm down; it was as though every blood vessel in his body was on fire and his throat had gone dry. However hard he tried to concentrate on the experiment, his mind kept drifting to Jeanette, her soft hands and most of all, her eyes, the feature that had captured his attention more than anything else tonight. She kept looking away, her eyes facing either to the side or at her lap and, despite what his good knowledge told him, Simon began to despair at the thought that he might not get to see her eyes again in this light.

"I guess we should close our eyes, huh?" he suggested, in an attempt to keep the objective of the experiment in mind.

"Uh...y...yea," was the reply he received from Jeanette. With that he closed his eyes and tried hard to set his mind on the experiment at hand.

Later that night he would admit to himself that closing his eyes was the biggest mistake he made, although he was pleased he did make that mistake, for he had let his guard down and that was just the opportunity Jeanette needed. He would also admit that she had planned the whole set-up very well and for someone who was usually very clumsy, she could be very fast when she wanted to. Not so much more than a moment after he closed his eyes, he felt them, the brushing of Jeanette's lips against his own in a soft, chaste and brief first kiss. His eyes shot open in astonishment, and no sooner did he feel the warmth of her lips on his, they left them, along with her hands which he held in his own and then, as quick as lightning, Jeanette was out the door, leaving behind the candle, her bag and a dumbfounded Chipmunk. After about five seconds, he finally came to himself and allowed himself to lower himself on his bed, his fingers reaching for his lips as he traced the lingering warmth of their first kiss.

Jeanette ran into her room, closing the door in a hurry as if in fear that something might have been following her. As beads of sweat trailed down her forehead, she let out a few exhausted pants, her eyes turning to her sisters who were sitting on their beds and eagerly waiting for her.

"So," Brittany asked with a smile, "did you do it?"

Silently, Jeanette nodded her head.

"Did you really?" Eleanor asked in disbelief as she jumped off her bed and ran up to the exhausted Chipette. "You actually kissed Simon on his bed while holding hands in candle-light?"

Once again, Jeanette nodded, her cheeks blushing red which indicated her honesty concerning the subject at hand.

"Told you she could pull off that dare, Ellie," Brittany announced with a triumphant smile. "And you were getting worried."

Eleanor gave her older sister a look of disapproval, for she had been against the dare from the start.

"Well," continued Brittany as she got off her bed, "since you've gotten so good at kissing, Jeanette, how about another one? This time try kissing him on 'Lover's Bridge' in the moonlight and..."

Her two sisters turned to the blue eyed Chipette, both yelling in unison.

"DON'T YOU DARE!"

* * *

Thanks for reading guys. Please read and review. I am always pleased to get feedback on your views and I can handle constructive criticism, so please don't be a stranger.


End file.
